fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilian Fighter 1
This civilian fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. This civilian learned how to fight after the 2nd Mass lost too many of their fighters. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this civilian is talking to other 2nd Mass members, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom to greet him. "Shall We Gather At The River" This civilian is briefly seen walking around the entrance of the bridge before crossing. "Compass" This civilian arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. The next morning, he listens in as Avery Churchill talks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy's death, he listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into Jimmy's the grave. "Young Bloods" This civilian can be seen moving supplies around the camp. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When a explosion is heard in the distance, the 2nd Mass all panic and this civilian is seen running. "Homecoming" This civilian is seen walking around the outside of the hospital. "Molon Labe" This civilian is present when Karen Nadler is escorted into the hospital. He later retreats from the hospital with the 2nd Mass. "Death March" The next week on the road, as they reach the bridge to Charleston, along with the 2nd Mass he sees the destruction of it. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. This civilian is present when the 2nd Mass are forced to hand in their weapons. Later this civilian is forced to go to the Common Area with the 2nd Mass, as they are being detained. "A More Perfect Union" After the Rebel Skitter's begin to flood the Common Area in Charleston, the 1st Continental Army aim their weapons at them however the 2nd Mass slowly begin to stand in-front of the skitters as a shield, protecting them. This civilian partakes, and stands in-front of the skitters to protect them. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This newly trained fighter is seen walking around the camp. "Collateral Damage" After an explosion is heard in Charleston, this fighter investigates with Anthony and a few other fighters, and find the cause of it was Matt Mason and his friends playing with explosives. "Badlands" This fighter is seen talking to another civilian. He later attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and after an explosion is heard close to Charleston he runs to get in position to defend Charleston. "At All Costs" This fighter is seen talking to 2nd Mass fighters. "Search and Recover" This fighter is seen moving supplies around in Charleston. "Be Silent and Come Out" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston during the night. "The Pickett Line" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. He later visits The Nest where John Pope speaks to the fighters about equality, as they are not receiving it. After Weaver storms in, he watches as Weaver place Pope under arrest. "Strange Brew" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter is seen moving supplies around Charleston. He is later injured when the the Volm complex explodes as a result of the mole planting bombs, then trapped underground when the mole plants a bomb in Charleston. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter gathers when Tom Mason reveals himself as "the ghost". "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter arrives to Chinatown following Hal and Dingaan. At Chinatown, he speaks to the other 2nd Mass fighters. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. This fighter helps prepare the beamer for the flight. He watches Tom and Lexi leave on the beamer, and is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" This fighter is seen going out on a recon mission with a team of fighters. When Chinatown is attacked by the portable harness farm, his location is unknown but he survives, and is not harnessed. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. This fighter is present when Sara reveals the truck load of food, and then carries the crate holding Brian, a skitterized human to a secure location. "Hatchlings" This fighter joins the mission to destroy the Espheni hatchlings, which they are using to create skitters and black hornets. After they successfully destroy it, he rides in the back of the truck to help with Sara, however when they arrive she is dead, after being eaten by the mutated bugs. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. This fighter is present when Tom Mason and Hal Mason arrive back to the 2nd Mass. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" This fighter arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. The 2nd Mass get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. This fighter is seen lined up infront of a wall while the 2nd Mass are being moved to the brig. "Stalag 14th Virginia" This fighter and the other 2nd Mass fighters watch inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases this man and the others. He watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, this fighter points his rifle at Alexis. He engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. He is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base while packing for DC. "Reborn" This fighter defends the naval base from the Black Hornets. This fighter is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. It is assumed that this fighter stayed behind to defend the naval base, as the Black Hornets are sure to attack again. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. Months after the war, he attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. This fighter is seen speaking with other 2nd Mass survivors. He listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Gallery CivilianFighterS2.PNG CivilianFighter-S3.PNG S04e10 240.jpg Fighters1-S5.PNG s05e03_448.jpg 2ndMass2.PNG Bert 5x10 2.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Humans